Stand In the Rain
by DamagedDreamer
Summary: She has lost everything, her family, her things, but most important herself! When she meets sesshomaru in an unlikely place can he help her. What happens when a new power is discovered and a new evil is born? SesshKags pairing!


**Her dull eyes watched as the rain drops fell down from the heavens hitting her clothing, and washing away what was left of their blood. How many days had she **

**sat staring at this same spot and no one had come, of course no one had known. The stranger had approached from nowhere and had slain her entire family within **

**a matter of minutes, she had been playing hide -n-seek, and was hidden from her brother the only reason she had survived. She looked over at the now decaying **

**and mutilated bodies how many ****nights had passed with her silently crying hoping they would awaken, and it would all be just another nightmare. She slowly wiped **

**the tears from her smudged face ****and stood she had to leave she could no longer stay with the ghost of her family. She walked away that night never once looking **

**back at the hut that was burning ****with the bodies inside. **

**

* * *

Several Years Later...****

* * *

They grey eyes of the lonely women glanced over the people in the market place. Their happy, laughing faces only reminding her of something she did not posses.**

She had seen many things in her life and had lost many more. It was not the possessions she ached for, but the passion. She had lost her emotions, her thoughts,

and her self. She crawled out from under the cart she had spent the night curled in hoping for some warmth and decide to move on from this town it was no longer

of any use to her. She walked past several carts on her way out taking what she wanted without never seen; it was how she had always survived. Her thoughts

swam lazily in her head as she walked down the long road that would inevitably lead her to the next village. That is the way it had been since that night. She had

slowly walked from town to town, stealing what she needed. The place where she was to come upon next was to change her though, she would once again discover

how angry you could become, how much sadness you can feel, how much love you can hold. Her feet carried her over the ridge giving a breath taking view of the

village that bustled with heavy business. Fishermen took their boats to the glimmering sea, women washed and cooked, as children ran around trying to catch one

another. The air was peaceful and somehow for the first time in many years kagome relaxed. One small hut on the outer regions of the town seemed abandoned,

perfect place to stay for a while. She walked in setting her stuff in a corner before beginning the task of cleaning away what nature had left behind. Once

comfortable, a small fire roaring in the middle she brought out some of the food she had taken from her last resting place. It was no grand feast but it was enough.

The dusk of the evening slowly faded into abyss of night, kagome curled into her threadbare blanket and scooted closer to the fire. The flames seemed like old

friends welcoming her back into loving arms and she found herself drifting into a peaceful slumber. The oppressing cold awoke her in the middle of the night her

fire had gone out. The darkness and cold had swarmed in ripping her from soothing sleep. She struggled to see as she tried to relight the fire, but soon the small

blaze had once again come back. A panic seized her though when she saw the male standing in the door. His golden eyes were set a glow by the fire, the wildness

staring into some deeper part of her soul. His tan skin standing out against the moon that hung behind him burning and fading with his silver hair. She held her

breath waiting for him to move or strike at her but he never did. Instead, his voice thick like honey flowed towards her.

"**Why have you invaded my home women?" he asked as he lowered himself to sit in the doorway.**

"**I…I didn't know it belonged to anyone, I'll leave now." Her own voice hoarse from rarely talking.**

**He motioned with his hand for her to stay still, "there is no point in you leaving you have cleaned it, and lit a fire I will allow you to stay."**

**She nodded her head as she sat and curled her blanket around her. She looked at the man and then to what was left of half of the bread she felt guilty for taking his home, but now even worse for not offering him any food. She stood and wobbled over to where he sat holding out the bread. He looked up at her before taking what she had offered and eating quickly what was left.**

"**What's your name?" her voice struck him by surprise as he finished off the last crumb.**

"**Sesshomaru." He looked over at her waiting for a reply.**

**He was not disappointed. "Kagome, my mother named my after the blue flower that grew in her garden." Her eyes danced with sadness for a minute before going back to their lonely grey void. **

**He laid down watching as she nodded off against the wall of the hut her feet toasting near the fire. He fell asleep watching Kagome, the broken girl.**

**The next mornings light filtered in through the broken slats in the roof. Sesshomaru was the first to stir, his eyes landed on the girl. In her sleep, she had slumped over to the side curling into a tight ball. His eyes flickered for a second as if some memory had flared to life, but he brushed it off and went to wake her.**

"**Girl," He nudged her with his toe "Wake up."**

**She turned over snuggling closer to the wall as she pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. He leaned down almost next to her ear "Kagome….WAKE UP!" he roared making her bolt from her slumber. **

**She looked around in alarm waiting to see some kind of danger, but when nothing presented itself her body once again begin to slump into sleep. Sesshomaru caught her right before she hit the ground again.**

"**Its time to wake up girl, we have much to do." She cracked her eyes and sighed up at him.**

**Without a word, she stood folding her blanket and putting it into her pack before looking at him as if asking what next. **

"**I was thinking since you don't have a home, and I do you could help me fix this place up, stay if you will." He looked at her waiting for a reply.**

"**I've never stayed in one place for to long, it doesn't sit well with me."**

**He eyed her with suspicion but said nothing more. He turned getting ready to leave and gather supplies to fix up his home before she came, it had simply been a place to sleep, but now it seemed different. **

"**I…I'll give it try though." Her voice came out soft almost too silent to hear. **

**He nodded, signaling for her to follow him out into the blinding sunlight. She looked down the hill at the bustling town it seemed so long ago since she had been asked to stay anywhere. Taking a deep breath she dived down the hill after Sesshomaru, her feet tripped her up though and down the hill, she tumbled. Sesshomaru watched surprised as a screaming kagome rolled passed him landing at the bottom rather roughly before laying still. He skidded down and landed beside her, **

"**Kagome…Kagome are you ok?" he asked trying to roll her over. **

**Her shoulders started to shake with what he thought was fear, until a small raspy giggle sprang forth from the small woman. **

"**I haven't done that since I was eight years old." She said a beautiful smile spreading across her face leaving Sesshomaru speechless.**

**As he helped her stand her face once again returned to its normal gloom, but her eyes held a sparkle that he had never seen before. He would always remember that smile though it was now burned into his memory; she was the most beautiful woman when she smiled. **

**

* * *

Next Chapter: Anger, when kagome has to help Sesshomaru rebuild the hut what she doesn't expect to find is her emotion of mad. What happens when I new power is discovered within this broken girl and an evil purpose is born? If you don't like don't read, i do not take kindly to any crits! If you have helpful suggestions I do take those! YES I NO MY GRAMMAR IS BAD I DON"T CARE SO GET OVER IT! If you like the story leave a message and tell me i should be updating on tuesday!**

Dreamer


End file.
